


(Not) Over You

by xxdrarryrebellexx



Series: Drarry One-Shots & Ficlets [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dialogue Heavy, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Sad, Sad Draco Malfoy, bit angsty, the only thing happy about this is that no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdrarryrebellexx/pseuds/xxdrarryrebellexx
Summary: He was sitting at the bar hoping to find a warm body, but the one that shows up isn't what he was expecting.





	(Not) Over You

Harry opened the door to the pub and swore he had never seen the man before him in his life. He was too fit. Too ~~reserved~~. Too ~~confident~~. Too ~~lonely~~. Too-

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

"Never thought I'd see you in a muggle pub."

"Never thought I'd see you- well ever again, to be quite honest. I even stopped my subscription to the Daily Prophet so I wouldn't have to see your face every morning anymore."

"So why're you here?"

"Same reason as you I suppose."

"Which is?"

"To pick up a bloke and go back to my flat."

"You live in a flat? Like in a muggle area or..."

"Yeah, it's not too far of a walk. Maybe ten from here."

"Could we go?"

"I'm not that drunk yet, Potter."

"You used to love it when I was forward with you."

" _Don't_ touch me, Potter."

"Just one more night..."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Do you know how long it took for me to get over you the last time!?"

"Dray-"

"Don't call me that! Don't touch me! And _don't_ follow me!"

**\---:---**

Draco hadn't slept in days. Whenever he closed his eyes he could see those emerald green orbs staring at him with something he wanted but couldn't quite grasp. He had been avoiding wizarding pubs for this reason and then Potter had to just waltz back into his life. The git's dark hair was longer now and it was as though he still hadn't figured out what a comb was. He looked a lot rougher, but Draco chalked it up to his job. He took a deep breath and decided not to think about the **_Ponce Who Broke His Heart._** He sat down at a different muggle bar and ordered a drink. He tapped his fingers as he waited until the seat next to him was suddenly filled.

"Malfoy."

"Do you have a tracking spell on me or something? If you hadn't noticed I was trying to avoid you."

"I actually followed you here. Why are you trying to avoid me?"

"Because I don't want to- wait...you followed me here?"

"Well yeah, you weren't answering any of my owls and I didn't have your number or your floo address. Then I remembered that you said you were 10 minutes from the other pub so i looked at the areas within a 10 minute radius and saw you leaving an apartment complex. I didn't know what to say so I just followed you here..."

"W-what do you want from me, Harry?"

"I miss you."

"You don't get to say that to me. You left. Okay? You were nowhere to be found. I waited for you, Harry. I waited 2 years for you."

"Dray-"

"NO! Where the hell were you then? Huh?! Where the bloody hell were you?"

"I was trying to _protect_ you."

"From _what_? And I swear if you say heartache I will pour this drink down your trousers."

"I wasn't in a stable place mentally...The nightmares-"

"We both have...I mean, had nightmares! You know what makes it worse? Not knowing where the hell your fiancé is for 2 fucking years! Thinking that maybe one of the 'loose ones' finally got you."

"Dray, I didn't-"

"No, you probably didn't know. I don't care either way. I thought you were dead..."

"Draco, I'm so sorry. I didn't think you'd be so hurt. I thought I could fix what was going on with me so I could make you happy."

"You might as well be dead."

"Dray, you don't mean that."

"Oh, I absolutely do, Potter."

"Draco, I love you."

"I'm leaving. Don't follow me."

"Dray!-"

**\---:---**

Draco sat with his head on the counter of the bar. The hostess behind the bar smiled at him after she looked around the quiet pub as if she understood. Maybe she did. He changed his mind after what happened next. Draco turned around abruptly both shocked and angry.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you marry me?"

"What do you want, Potter?"

"I thought I was making that pretty clear."

"I thought I made it clear that I wanted you to leave me al- get up! People are starting to stare!"

"Let them."

"Go away!"

"Marry me."

"Stop ordering me around!"

"But you get to order me around? That doesn't seem fair."

"Don't you dare talk to me about fairness, Potter."

"Dray- Malfoy...? I've apologized a million times. What else do you want from me?"

"I want a damn time turner so I can go back to a time before I bloody fell for you and make sure it never fucking happens!"

"Is that really what you want?"

"You have no right sounding so broken over it. You left Me. Remember? So all I want is for you to leave me alone. You had no problem doing it before."

"Draco, just tell me if you still love me. I-If you do then we can work through this."

"No we can't! Don't you get it? That's the problem. I do love you, Harry. With every sodding part of me, but I can't do that again. I can't go through that again."

"Wh-"

"Waiting up for you night after night after night. Searching for you and calling for you every damn day. Waking up and thinking 'maybe he came home last night' and if not 'maybe today will be the day'. For years, Harry. Two fucking years."

"I know-"

"Do you? Because I don't think you do. See I know you, Potter. Better than your friends will ever know you. I know that when you think you're doing the right thing that's all you can think about. You don't think about who you're hurting in the process. That's almost exclusively true if it has anything to do with you, because for whatever reason you think you're unimportant. That if you were to leave no one would care. That _any of us_ would want you to sacrifice yourself for us..."

"I am unimportant. The rest of you have so much more to live for-"

"Don't ever fucking say that **again.** Harry you are the most important thing in the world to me. Without you, I don't have anything to live for. But you didn't give me a choice. So now _you_ don't get one either."

"Draco I didn't mean it like _that_."

"I don't care."

"Draco come back!"

"Don't try to find me again, Potter. I will alert the authorities. I'd rather go to Azkaban than be subjected to your presence anymore."

"Draco, please. I love you!"

"I love you too. Goodbye, Potter."

**Author's Note:**

> this was just sad...what the heck, me? im bawling rn *blows nose*


End file.
